


One Time Thing

by AnimusReach



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimusReach/pseuds/AnimusReach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a been a year since Rafe busted Sam out of that Panamanian prison. You're not sure how to feel about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Time Thing

It was cold outside. Cold, cloudy, and snowy. Not that that surprised you. It tended to be, here. You were sitting in a stone room in Scotland, a room you actually weren't supposed to be in, sitting in a chair and reading a book you had found on a bookshelf sitting across from you. This room, to be specific, was the room your boyfriend Rafe had been steadily using as his main planning room, at least for the time being. You stayed in Scotland with him, in this old cathedral he'd bought up, so he could try to hunt down a pirate treasure. You didn't take it nearly as seriously as he did, but you saw how determined he was, especially when he went and got his old partner Sam out of prison specifically because he was alive and Rafe knew he was valuable. There was no telling Rafe Adler that this was “silly” or “stupid” unless you wanted to be kicked out of his life, and you supported him anyway, whether or not he would have dumped you.

It had been a long year since Rafe had gotten Sam out of that awful prison. You remember when he had brought Sam back to help him look for the treasure, and at first you had been conflicted toward the man. You were happy he was here; if he could help Rafe retrieve Avery's treasure faster and get the man's attention back on you sooner, it was worth it. At the same time, however, you knew this would just pull Rafe's attention even more towards the treasure, and further away from you. It was frustrating, but you loved him too much to really complain. Suddenly, the door into the room swung open, and you jumped, looking up to see the two men in question walk in, talking to each other.

“Hey, just gimme a few days, alright? I've gotta look through the information we've got so far,” Sam spoke.

“Don't take too long looking into it.” Rafe paused mid-step when he spotted you, causing Sam, who had walked in behind him, to nearly stumble into him, and you tried not to laugh as the taller man backed away with a soft 'sorry'. “(Y/N), what in the world are you doing in here? I thought I told you to stay in our room.”

Setting the book down, you chuckled, walking over to meet him. “Hello to you too, hun,” you teased, draping your arms around his neck. His face flickered between anger and confusion for a moment before settling on a tiny smirk, slipping his hands around your waist and kissing your nose. “You did, but I missed you,” you continued.

“Sam and I,” he started, motioning to the other man still standing nearby, “were just finishing up, actually…” He cleared his throat subtly, and Sam's brows quirked, heading toward the door quickly.

“Wait wait wait.” The two men stopped, looking back at you, and you pursed your lips with a shy smile, “Sam is pretty smart too, he knows what he's doing, huh? Why not… let him stay?” You slid a finger down Rafe's chest, watching his expression grow unreadable. Sam slowly took a few steps back toward the both of you, a small mischievous grin growing on his face. It took a long few moments for Rafe to speak again, his eyes locked on yours. You still couldn't quite tell what he was thinking, and it was both worrying, and exciting.

“I suppose he can stay,” he spoke, slowly and meticulously pronouncing each word, and as his voice quieted, his eyes glinted with a hint of cocky amusement.

Nodding with a sly smile, you beckoned Sam closer, and he stepped up behind you, his hands resting on your hips gently, still a bit hesitant. The both of you knew all too well how easily Rafe could snap when his boundaries were crossed, but you also knew he wouldn't hurt _you_. Leaning up, you pressed a kiss to Rafe's lips, running a hand through his hair. One of his hands raised to cup your cheek lightly, giving a possessive hum into your mouth as Sam pressed his own lips to your neck.

It wasn't long before you were comfortably sandwiched between the two, one hand sliding up Rafe's shirt, the other resting against Sam's hip as he ground against you, pushing you even closer against the other man. Their hands, meanwhile, roamed all over you, groping, grabbing, squeezing, and caressing. You could feel the bulge in Sam's jeans as he moved his body against you, and you couldn't help but grin to yourself as you started to push Rafe's coat off. “C'mon, we can't have sex bundled up,” you huffed, and Rafe gave a grunt of agreement, tossing his jacket away. You took the opportunity to turn around, helping Sam remove his, and just like that you were snug between them again, Sam's mouth crashing into yours. You mentally compared the tastes, one of mint and wine, one of coffee and smoke, and you only realized your hands were between the both of you, undoing his pants, when he switched direction and grabbed at your side, moaning against your skin. “I'm not gonna last very long if we don't uh, get this goin'.”

Rafe chuckled softly as he slid a hand into the waist of your pants, “(Y/N), be gentle with him, he's been deprived for quite some time...”

“Well, then how about just this once, he gets to pick his spot?” You glanced back at him, and his eyes narrowed, a familiar, territorial glint in his eye. Before he could turn down the suggestion, you flashed him a sweet smile and put on your best puppy eyes. “Please, baby? Only once.”

Exhaling heavily, he gave a curt nod, “Fine. _Once._ ”

Your eyes locked with Sam's as the two of them pushed your pants and underwear out of the way, and let Rafe push you down to your hands and knees, looking up at them as Rafe gestured to you. “Well.”

Hurriedly pushing away his pants, Sam settled himself between your legs with a pleased smirk, and, rolling his eyes, Rafe dropped to his knees in front of you, lifting your head for a moment to kiss you before pulling himself free. You watched as he stroked his length for a moment. “Ahem,” he coughed, and you dropped from your distracted reverie, immediately leaning forward and licking at the head of his cock, moaning deeply against him between the salty taste of his pre-cum and the sensation of Sam pushing himself into you.

Sam quickly picked up speed once you both adjusted, and it made concentrating on Rafe a little more challenging. You loved a challenge. You took him in your mouth further, using Sam's thrusts as leverage to get the other man further down your throat. You groaned around him, and he followed suit, tangling his fingers in your hair. “Alright,” he grunted, “this was… a good idea.”

The room was filled with a chorus of pleasured noises coming from all three of you, and you might have enjoyed the sound, but it was nothing compared to what you were feeling. Sam's body leaned over you, his hips slapping into yours at a punishing speed, and Rafe wasn't in a very different boat. You finally gave a soft, muffled moan, shivering as you came between the two of them, and you let them take over, having no more strength left in you.

It didn't take long before Sam's pace grew unstable, and you exhaled heavily as he stilled inside you, holding your hips like a lifeline as he filled you up. Rafe followed quickly, and you worked to swallow as much as you could, dropping to the cool stone underneath you when they both let you go. Everything was quiet for a moment, and slowly, Rafe stood, fixing his clothing, straightening out his hair, and brushing himself off. “… This was just a one time thing, Drake. Don't get used to it.”

“I won't, but I'll make sure to file this memory away so I don't lose it,” he replied, helping you up as your legs wobbled.

It wasn't just a one time thing, and when Sam up and disappeared on you both, you ended up just as conflicted as when he had arrived.


End file.
